Como decirtelo
by Dainself XD
Summary: Te enamorarías de tu mejor amigo (a) y compañero (a)? tal vez no? bueno Chris tuvo que pasar por esto y Jill también el destino decidió que estuvieran juntos en malas y buenas partes de su vida contra el Bio terrorismo. solo con fin de entretenimento :)
1. Chapter 1

Como decírtelo?

Había pasado tan solo 15 minutos desde que Chris, Sheva, Jill y Josh escaparon de aquel volcán, tras haber acabado con la vida de ese malnacido llamado Wesker.

Para Sheva solo significo haber salvado al mundo de un infierno, pero para Chris y Jill era el logro que ambos ansiaban hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, sabían que si acababan con Wesker el mundo estaría a salvo de cualquier virus malicioso al igual que acabar definitivamente con Umbrella, bueno no exactamente así siempre estarían preparados para cualquier ataque bioterrorista.

Hmm…- suspiro la chica rubia y miro hacia enfrente donde se encontraba aquel hombre que la había salvado de aquel infierno que vivió con Wesker.

Por que es tan difícil?- pensó Jill al mirar a Chris.

Chris estaba mirando hacia afuera observando el océano, solo volteaba donde estaba Sheva dormida y a su derecha pero no donde estaba Jill, cuando tenia oportunidad de mirarla era por que ella al igual que el observaba hacia afuera.

Chris no podía mirarla a los ojos se sentía culpable de no haber puesto mas esfuerzo para haberla salvado mucho antes y también por que ella lo había salvado de una muerte segura, pero había algo mas ni siquiera el sabia lo que sentía desde que había escapado de esa mansión hace ya 10 años empezó a tener un sentimiento extraño por Jill, pero cuando ella lo salvo se dio cuanta de lo que sentía, un sentimiento común en los humanos.

Soy un jodido cobarde, nunca podre decirle que la amo.-pensaba Chris.

Por fin admitía que se había enamorado de su compañera y mejor amiga, Sus compañeros de los S.T.A.R.S. he incluso los de la B.S.A.A. sospechaban que había algo mas que amistad entre ellos 2, incluso la hermana de Redfield.

Claire es una chica bastante observadora sobre todo con su hermano mayor al cual quiere mucho pues por el simple hecho de que el siempre la protegió cuando eran unos niños y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo.

Ella siempre sospechaba de Chris.

Hmm tal vez Chris esta enamorado… vaya mi hermano esta enamorado!- pensaba ella.

Oh serán simples cosas que me estoy imaginando?, no esta enamorado, de eso no hay duda, no para de hablar de su compañera Jill, habla de ella como si fuera la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Claire decidió mejor esperar a que su hermano le confesara su amor a Jill, y claro cuando hiciera eso conocer a esa tal Jill Valentine… que tantas ganas tiene de conocer por las cosas que a oído de ella.


	2. Despertando de un sueño profundo

Capitulo 2: Despertando de un sueño profundo

Bueno después de todo tengo que decírselo de alguna manera, no puedo ocultarlo mas- pensaba Chris.

Después de que Chris divagara en sus pensamientos, Jill Se desabrocho el cinturón y camino hacia donde estaba Chris se sentó aun lado de él y dijo…

Chris…- Y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo- Chris gracias por salvarme sabia que me salvarías, tu siempre serás mi héroe- Al terminar de decir esto Jill le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que Chris se sonrojara como tomate, pero dentro él le encanto la acción que Jill le acababa de dar. La chica si que estaba cansada así que cayó dormida aun lado de él, con la mano en su rodilla y Chris no pudo evitar observarla.

Jill si tú supieras…- Pensaba Chris.

1 Hora después…

Base de la B.S.A.A. en algún lugar de África.

Cuando llegó el helicóptero de los agentes, la base estaba un poco frecuentada por unas cuantas personas de la B.S.A.A. médicos, soldados etc.

Habían despegado pero las únicas personas que estaban despiertas en el helicóptero eran Chris y Josh, las chicas seguían como bellas durmientes, la morena yacía dormida con la boca un poco abierta, mientras que Jill tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Chris. A él le recordaba tanto aquella vez cuando estaba en la misma situación en el helicóptero del R.P.D. tras haber escapado de la mansión de la corporación Umbrella.

Sheva fue despertada por Josh, Jill hmm… bueno trataron de despertarla pero no funciono tenia el sueño muy profundo.

Vaya si que esta cansada- dijo Sheva a los demás.

Ni que lo digas, supongo que ella hizo mucho mas esfuerzo que nosotros 3 durante toda la misión- Menciono Josh.

Bueno, tendré que llevármela a descansar… Saben si por aquí hay alguna cama?- Pregunto Chris a los soldados que se encontraban contemplando a la chica que creyeron haberla dado por muerta, algunos agentes eran estadounidenses y claro Jill Valentine era un nombre bastante sonado en U.S.A. por los grandes logros que llego hacer junto con Chris, de tal modo que era dar admiración y respeto a la chica como igual a Chris quien también era muy conocido en su tierra.

Si, señor por allá hay tan solo camillas es lo mas cercano a una cama- dijo un joven soldado

Gracias- Dijo Chris, entonces la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el habitáculo de camillas donde se encontraban médicos y unas cuantas enfermeras y enfermeros.

Sheva tan solo quería darse un buen baño pero sabía que tenía que informarles a sus superiores lo acontecido durante el transcurso de la misión, de igual manera Chris.

Eeh Chris vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo Sheva a Chris.

En un momento voy- Dijo Chris a Sheva.

Sheva salió de la habitación y Chris miro a Jill y dijo…

Volveré pronto, lo prometo- Dijo Chris a una Jill dormida profundamente.

2 horas después…

Mmmf… ah Donde estoy?- Dijo Jill al terminar de bostezar.

Estas en una de nuestras bases, no te preocupes estas a salvo, tus amigos volverán pronto- dijo una joven enfermera que cuidaba a un soldado herido.

Ohh bueno, sabe a donde fueron?- pregunto Jill a la enfermera.

No lo se con exactitud pero oí a tu amiga… una tal…Eva que irían con el superior de la base e informarle algo de la misión que les sucedió a ellos- respondió la enfermera.

Ok gracias- Dijo Jill.

Una cosa mas… disculpe sabe donde puedo darme una ducha?- pregunto Jill al momento de mirarse en uno de los espejos que estaba en la habitación, ella pensaba que se veía deplorable con ese traje azul aparte de que ya presenciaba su olor a sudor y sangre.

Claro en aquella puerta en la esquina, y hay unas cuantas prendas de la B.S.A.A. para que te vistas- Respondió la enfermera

Muchas Gracias- Dijo Jill.

Por fin Jill se daría un buen baño, estas cosas era una de tantas que extrañaba cuando estaba prisionera de Wesker.

Jill se desnudo y se miro al espejo que estaba en la habitación del baño mirándose completamente, sin duda si que había cambiado, sus ojos ya no eran azules ahora son grises, ahora es mas pálida, su cabello ya no es castaño ahora es rubio, pero su apariencia física seguía siendo la misma, elegante figura y realmente proporcionada seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes solo que ahora era diferente.

Bueno valió la pena el cambio- Dijo ella para si misma

Jill terminó de bañarse y se vistió con lo primero que encontró de una de las cajas que se encontraban en el baño con el logo de la B.S.A.A. Africana, una blusa apretada de mangas cortas con el logo de la institución en la espalda, un pequeño short verde y unas botas militares de color negro. Con esa vestimenta si que se veía muy bien, pues hacia notar su gran físico femenino.

Mucho mejor?- Preguntó la enfermera al ver a Jill salir del baño.

A lo cual la rubia respondió…

Si bastante- Respondió Jill

Me alegro, bueno solo hace falta analizarla por lo que tengo entendido estuvo en una batalla en esa misión así que no dudo que tuvo algún golpe o algo por el estilo verdad?- cuestiono la enfermera

Así es- dijo Jill

Muy bien entonces llamare a mi compañero para que la examine, espere un momento- dijo la enfermera a Jill

Ok- dijo Jill

La enfermera salió y Jill se quedo pensando en aquello que la atormentaba…

No me arrepiento de lo que hice fue para salvarlo a él- Pensaba Jill

Su frustración era por que ella no sabia como decirle a Chris acerca de sus sentimientos por él, por eso no dudo en lanzarse junto a Wesker hace ya 3 años en aquella mansión. No soportaba la idea de perder a Chris el único hombre que se preocupo por ella que siempre estuvo él en las buenas y malas sobre todo las misiones a las que iban juntos, y sin darse cuenta se enamoro de él de su compañero de su mejor amigo.


	3. La confesión

Capitulo 3: La confesión

Para Chris le era un tanto difícil tomar valor en algunas situaciones pero en esta es totalmente diferente, bueno claro digo diferente por que es un asunto de amor. Como podría confesar un amor que tenia oculto desde que escapo de aquella mansión hace ya 10 años, si lo piensas bien es un tanto difícil, pero vale mucho la pena.

-Muy bien, eso es todo agentes, buen trabajo, aunque no estoy del todo feliz por lo que hizo Sr. Redfield- Dijo su superior a los 2 agentes, Chris y Sheva. Al terminar de decir lo ultimo le lanzo a Chris una mirada desaprobatoria pues ya que había desobedecido ordenes y poner en riesgo a un agente solo por asuntos personales, pero a Chris no le importaba, lo hizo por que tenia la corazonada de que la mujer a la que ama seguía viva, aunque no sabia con certeza por que Sheva siguió con él, entonces recordó…

/Flashback/

-Donde estas Josh?-Dijo Sheva con Frustración

Chris la observo bastante comprensivo sabia lo que pasaba y él dijo…

-Sheva no tienes por que seguir con esto, estas a tiempo de dejarlo.- Le dijo Chris a la morena

-Y tu que?- Pregunto Sheva

Chris pensó e inmediatamente respondió…

-Yo tengo un interés personal en esto- Respondió Chris

-Un interés personal?- cuestiono Sheva

-Chris, ¡mira a tu alrededor! Tendríamos que largarnos de aquí echando leches- dijo Sheva con desesperación

Y Chris tan solo respondió…

-No estoy aquí solo por la misión- Dijo Chris

-De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Sheva

-Hace poco me informaron de que mi antigua compañera seguía con vida. Al principio no sabia que pensar…pero después de ver el archivo del equipo Delta, me convencí. Jill aun esta viva.

Chris lo sabía ya no tenia dudas, cabía la posibilidad de que la mujer a la que ama sigue viva.

-La mujer de la fotografía?- Dijo Sheva un tono de desesperación

-Estas seguro de que se trata de la misma persona?!- pregunto Sheva

-Éramos compañeros. Estoy seguro- respondió Chris y se dio la vuelta con una sola cosa en mente…

-Tengo que encontrarte Jill, aunque sea lo último que haga.- Pensó Chris ignorando a Sheva diciéndole que la esperara y que no iría solo.

Así paso un rato hasta que llegaron a Kijuju…

-Chris! Espera!-Dijo Sheva tratando de que se detuviera

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que encontrarla- Dijo Chris a Sheva

-Voy contigo!-Dijo Sheva

Chris volteo y la miro con incredulidad

-Es mi gente la que esta muriendo aquí- Dijo la morena

-Estas segura?- pregunto Chris

-Hace un segundo estuviste a punto de abandonar-Le aclaro el chico musculoso a la chica morena

-No puedo dejarte y olvidarme de todo.- Dijo Sheva

Y Chris no tuvo mas remedio que responder algo convincente y dejar de perder tiempo y partir en la búsqueda de Jill.

-A partir de ahora no habrá mas ordenes, estamos solo.- Dijo Chris

-Somos compañeros, hasta el final- Dijo Sheva a Chris

Chris le recordaba tanto a Jill pero tan solo eso, por que en lo demás Jill no se parecía nada a

Sheva, aunque las 2 si que son hermosas.

/Flashback end/

Cuando termino de recordar Chris lo miro y salió de la habitación.

-Puf ahora un baño no me caería mal- Dijo Sheva con alivio

-Igual a mí- Dijo Chris al notar que realmente apestaba a sudor.

-Bueno Chris que harás ahora?- pregunto Sheva

-Estaré un buen tiempo con Jill y regresare a U.S.A.- respondió el chico musculoso

-Que bien solo puedo decirte algo fue un honor trabajar contigo Chris Redfield- Dijo Sheva con una gran sonrisa, y luego se despidió

-Muchas gracias, igualmente.- Dijo Chris con una leve sonrisa

-Adiós Chris, cuídate mucho - y lo abrazo

Chris tan solo la miro y se despidió con un simple adiós.

/Habitación médica base B.S.A.A.

-Bueno señorita Valentine esto es todo le enviare su diagnostico a Estados unidos cuando vaya-Dijo el medico a la Chica rubia

-Esta bien, pero no tengo nada extraño verdad?- pregunto Jill con preocupación

-No estoy seguro pero si es así no dude en ir con un profesional a su llegada a América- Dijo el joven doctor

-Ok- Dijo Jill un poco preocupada

-Hasta luego- Dijo el doctor

-Adiós- se despidió de le doctor Jill

Cuando el doctor salió paso tan solo un momento y Chris entro a la habitación con su misma ropa, la camisa verde con el logo es lo 2 hombros y su pantalón militar, pero solo eso al parecer se quito las cartucheras y lo demás.

Chris se quedo como un tonto al ver como estaba vestida Jill, realmente espectacular aunque pareciera desalineada, pues Jill si que es hermosa y su físico la favorece a un mas.

Jill apenas se percato que alguien la observaba, entonces volteo y se encontró con un Chris con cara de WTF, pero ella solo dio una pequeña risita.

-Hola Chris.-Dijo Jill

-Eeeh… hola- apenas pudo decir Chris

-Dime como te fue con el jefe de África?- pregunto Jill

-Bien muy bien-respondió Chris

Entonces recordó que era el momento de hacerlo de confesarlo

-Jill tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Chris a Jill

-Estaba bien eso es lo mismo a lo que te iba a decir…-Dijo Jill

Chris se sentó aun lado de ella y la abrazo tan fuerte pero no tanto como para asfixiarla, Jill se sentía un tanto triste por que ella quería tanto un abrazo de Chris cuando estaba prisionera, entonces Chris dijo…

-Jill perdóname por no haberte buscado con mas fuerza… me hiciste tanta falta-dijo Chris con un tono solloza casi a punto de llorar

-Chris-dijo Jill

-perdóname, te busque por toda África, no me importaba la idea de que podría morir en el intento de buscarte pero aun así lo hice.-dijo Chris llorando

Jill de igual manera yacía llorando abrazada y envuelta en los brazos musculosos de Chris y también con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Chris, se sentía protegida junto al hombre al que ama con todo su corazón, entonces Jill dijo…

-Chris ya no te preocupes yo siempre pensaba que algún día me rescatarías de aquel infierno, yo sabia muy bien que vendrías por mi- lo dijo como algo normal estaban realmente llorando por el amor y sufrimiento al que sentían todo por ese malnacido de Wesker.

Aunque por un lado Wesker fue la causa de la creación de la destrucción de aquella mansión, de la muerte de sus compañeros he incluso lo que sucedió en ese continente, también de algún modo y sin darse cuenta unió mucho a Chris Redfield y a Jill Valentine creando en ellos 2 un amor verdadero.

Se quedaron mirando los 2 durante un momento contemplando sus rostros.

-Sigue siendo tan hermosa como antes… ah Jill te amo- pensaba Chris.

- Es ahora o nunca- pensó Chris

-Chris tengo que decírtelo ya no puedo mas ya no-Pensó Jill

Entonces como acto normal se empezaron a acercar poco a poco y entonces por fin dieron la cura el elixir de el dolor que pasaron durante todos esos años un movimiento tan intimo tan cercano a ellos por fin se estaban besando, cosa que debieron haber hecho desde un principio.

Jill se deleitaba con la sensación tibia de los labios de Chris sobre su boca y Chris los sentía como un manjar lo mejor que había sentido en su jodida vida de zombis y B.O.W.S.

Un beso de pasión, duraron un buen rato besándose solo dejaban de hacerlo para tomar aire pero de inmediato volvían a justar sus labios, los labios carnosos y dulces de Jill y los labios largos y masculinos de Chris. Con los ojos cerrados y los brazos de Jill alrededor del cuello del chico Redfield y Chris con sus 2 corpulentos brazos abrazándola de tal manera que la escena se veía como una portada de un libro de novela.

-Jill tengo algo que ya no puedo callar mas…-dijo Chris

-Yo también Chris-Dijo Jill con una sonrisa

-Jill yo…yo… te… te amo- Por fin se lo ha confesado, un amor rezagado durante años

-Chris! Yo también te amo- Y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente en los labios

Después de todo el amor siempre saldrá a relucir no importa como, siempre saldrá es algo que no se oculta y que nunca debe ser ocultado, he incluso si tienes sentimientos por algún amigo

Fin


	4. Les demostraré a mi amada

_Hola bueno últimamente he estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo para escribir mi fic, solo mirar los demás y leerlos jajaja pero bueno ya he actualizado un poco y trataré de actualizar más rápido si es posible :D estuve pensado esta Cap. Pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes así que por favor háganme saber si les gusto o no y también mis errores jajaja :P bueno adiós, y dejen sus Reviews XD._

Tan solo sus respiraciones eran la única cosa que se oía en ese lugar, pequeñas bocanadas de aire por parte de los 2, miradas apasionadas llenas de cariño que duro mucho tiempo en salir.

-Jill te amo tanto que sacrificaría mi vida solo por ti- Dijo Chris mirándola fijamente a los ojos grises de Jill con tanta ternura

La verdad la rubia no sabia que decir ante las palabras de Chris, bueno claro sus palabras sonaron bastante profundas como para sentirse protegida por alguien al fin, aunque ella ya había oído tantas veces de Chris que él siempre la protegería no importaba lo que pasaría, pero en esta ocasión era diferente tal vez por la confesión que le había dado él.

-Chris yo… yo volvería hacerlo igual-

El chico Redfield se sentía realmente satisfecho pues ya y por fin lo había hecho, Haber besado a la hermosa Jill Valentine y haberle confesado su amor, ahora se sentía mas que completo y sin tensión, esa tensión que tenia cuando eran simples amigos y compañeros la tensión de saber lo que sentía por ella y al descubrirlo hablarle de sus sentimientos si que era abrumador para él.

-Bueno… es hora de partir, vamos es la hora- Dijo Chris

-Esta bien- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-sabes tendrás que decir lo que has pasado durante estos años a los jefes-

-si, es verdad, pero no recuerdo mucho solo un poco- dijo ella con la mirada puesta en sus manos

-estoy seguro que no fue nada fácil para ti estar encerrada por Wesker- dijo Chris apartando la mirada de la chica

-la verdad no… intente escapar muchas veces… en una ocasión casi lo lograba pero Excella me atrapo junto con Wesker… ese día fue cuando me instalaron eso cosa que tenia en el pecho- decía ella señalando con el dedo índice hacia su pecho-pase cosas horribles Chris… Wesker experimento conmigo y también…- Jill no estaba segura de decirlo, pues lo que iba a decir era algo realmente doloroso para ella, se sentía sucia por eso, aunque no fue su culpa- Wesker me… hmm… él… olvídalo mejor vámonos- dijo ella con una difícil sonrisa en el rostro

-Que mas te hizo ese malnacido- dijo Chris con un semblante de enojo

-mira por el momento solo quiero ir a casa contigo…vale?- dijo la rubia

-no Jill me lo dirás ahora-

-Chris por favor-

Chris sabía que Jill pasó muchas cosas horribles y por eso nunca se lo perdonaría, nunca volvería a cometer el error de ser tan débil ante ella, aunque Jill diga lo contrario.

-hmm esta bien pero me lo terminaras diciendo- dijo él

Jill no dijo nada, sabia que si Chris se enterara de que Wesker abuso de ella seria como un golpe bajo para él, aparte de haberla utilizado como rata de laboratorio, Wesker le había hecho otras cosas a ella. Pero Chris que podría hacer en esos momentos, wesker ahora estaba pudriéndose en el infierno por lo que hizo.

Al día siguiente...

Instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. Norteamericana, Ciudad de Nueva York

-Entonces Redfield lo que me dice es verdad? O tan solo sigue con esa idea de que Valentine está con vida?-le dijo un hombre canoso de alrededor de unos 50 años

-si señor le estoy diciendo la verdad, no miento- dijo Chris un tanto enojado

-si claro lo que diga, si es así demuestrelo-

-esta bien lo veré en mi apartamento dentro 2 horas, ahí vera que ella esta viva- dijo Chris saliendo de la oficina de su jefe

Chris se sentía harto de que nadie le creyera, eso ya lo había sentido antes en Raccoon City, nadie le creía que la Corp. Umbrella no era como pensaba la gente en la ciudad y que era la causante de la muerte de sus compañeros en la unidad… al menos Jill, Rebecca y Barry eran los únicos que lo apoyaban, y ahora esto que sus superiores pensaran que estaba loco, no, eso no lo permitiría, les demostraría que Jill Valentine esta viva y que él desobedeció ordenes solo para salvarla además de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, él lo probaría.

El apartamento de Redfield no era muy grande así que Jill tendría que dormir en la cama de Chris. El día anterior Chris había dormido en su sofa,aunque Jill se había negado al principio,pero Chris la convenció.

Ése mismo día sus superiores lo habían felicitado por haber hecho bien la Misión aunque haya desobedecido órdenes, también le informaron que harían una ceremonia en nombre de él de Sheva y Josh.

2 horas después…

Apartamento de Chris Redfield

-eh Jill estas despierta?- pregunto el castaño

No tuvo respuesta… la mujer dormía en la cama con las manos en la almohada, solo vestía un pequeño short de algodón y una camisa de Chris que para el cuerpo de ella parecía un blusón, pero aun así se veía hermosísima ante Redfield. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

Unos minutos mas tarde había llegado uno de sus jefes.

-Bien? He llegado, ahora que es lo que hará para demostrarme que Jill Valentine esta viva?- dijo el jefe Doherty

-para empezar señor le suplico que sea menos escandaloso, con todo respeto-dijo Chris seriamente

-hmm… esta bien- dijo Doherty

-bueno sígame se lo comprobaré-dijo Chris

El jefe Doherty lo siguió hasta la habitación donde Jill dormía.

Al entrar Doherty se sorprendió pues todo lo que había dicho Chris era verdad, se acerco un poco mas para ver si no era mentira o una mala jugada, pero era real era Jill Valentine, pero diferente a como la había visto antes.

-Vaya que no mentía Redfield- dijo sorprendido

-ahora lo ve señor? es verdad Jill esta viva… en mi misión logre rescatarla de un hombre llamado Wesker que la tenia bajo su poder durante los años a los que creíamos que estaba muerta o mejor dicho en los años en los que ustedes que creían que ella estaba muerta- dijo en tono serio

-hmm tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto- dijo Doherty

-así es, pero seria mejor que ella le contase todo lo que paso no cree? Después yo le contaré lo demás- dijo Chris

-esta bien, si que es sorprendente todo esto, pero es un alivio que ella este viva- dijo Doherty dirigiendo la mirada hacia Jill- bueno Redfield le informare a los demás de este hallazgo tan increíble y cambiaremos la ceremonia en nombre de ella, claro por su regreso, le parece bien?-pregunto Doherty

-por mi esta muy bien señor, todos se alegraran que ella sigue con vida- dijo Chris sonriendo


End file.
